Summer Evenings
by dauntlessinthetardis
Summary: Fred is about to start his seventh and last year at Hogwarts, and he thinks he has it all planned out. That is, until a mistake will change his mind and views forever, especially his view on Hermione Granger. Fremione, in AU where in the fifth book they still are at the Burrow. First Harry Potter and Fremione fanfic.


Chapter One: Wizards of Oz

(Author's Note: This is my first Fremione fic. Firemen is one of my OTPs, so I will attempt to give it justice. I've been working on the first chapter for awhile, so I hope it's good. Thanks for reading!)

Fred glanced at Hermione from his broom. Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, and Fred were playing Quidditch while Hermione read quietly next to the old oak tree in the garden. Her tumbling curls were pulled back in a gentle ponytail, and her brown eyes glinted with intent at her book. A small smile popped on her face. After they finished the game, Fred set down his broom and sat down next to her. "Whatcha reading, 'Mione." Fred looked at her intently, and saw she had a bunch of plush toys in her lap. "Wizard of Oz," she replied. "What are those," Fred asked. "What's Wizard of Oz anyway?"  
"The Wizard of Oz, it's an old muggle book. My favorite when I was little."  
"What's it about?"  
"A girl who arrives in a new land called Oz, and she has to save the day."  
"Read it to me then." Fred moved across from Hermione and grabbed the tiny plushes out of her lap. "I want to hear the story."  
Hermione hesitated for a second. then she made up her mind. "Why not," she shrugged. She personally liked Fred better than George, and it might be nice to talk about something else other than Quidditch. "Just sit back and relax, Fred, and I'll start the story."  
"Wait how do you know I'm Fred?" Fred pulled lightly on his collar. How did 'Mione know the difference between him and his twin? Even their own mother had almost no way to tell them apart. "You're the tiniest bit taller, you have a tiny mole on the fold of your left ear, you tend to be much nicer than George is usually, and I know for a fact you secretly horde books under your bed. No less, muggle books." Hermione smirked, crossing her arms slightly in front of her, looking quite smug.  
"May I ask why you know all his?" With this question, Hermione came back to earth and turned a slight pink color. Fred laughed, thinking for a second that Hermione was cute when she was embarrassed. He instantly regretted thought and had to tell himself that Ron liked her, and she was two years younger. "Shall, I start, Mr. Weasley?"  
"Why of course, Ms. Granger." Hermione started the story. Fred didn't want to admit it, but Hermione had a good reading voice. He sat entranced by the words of the story and Hermione's soothing voice. They sat there, Hermione reading and Fred just listening, until Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. They sat in silence during dinner, and right as Hermione walked into the bedroom she shared with Ginny, an excited Fred apperated onto the bed.  
"Can we continue?" Fred bounced happily on the bed, and Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. She started to read again, he picked up the tiny toys and played with them carefully while listening. After a while, Hermione began to doze off. She fell asleep with bed right next to Fred, who was half-asleep. The book fell and to the floor and the two were asleep.

Fred woke up to a sharp poking on his arm. "Ouch," he moaned. "Stoppit, George."  
"Get up you big lump." Fred's eyes flickered open and he looked up and saw Ginny standing next to his bed. Wait, this wasn't his bed. Suddenly realizes where he is. "Well, shit," he mumbles. Ginny is smirking. "I told George this would happen ages ago."  
"Oi, don't you tell a soul. Most importantly George and Ron."  
"Don't tell me what?" Fred turns around and sees George smirking too. "This is just too funny."  
"Shut up," Fred mutters. "You were canoodling."  
"Huh. Didn't know that."  
"Be glad Mum and Ron don't know."  
"Know what?" Ron is standing at the door. "Goodbye." Fred apparates out of the room and into his room. George follows him shortly afterwards. "Oi, if you like her, you can tell me. I'm your brother," George calls out.  
"I think I do."  
"You know what, then? F Ron. He has had his chance for what, five years now? Ask her out."  
"I can't."  
"Fine. I have my ways." George gets a mysterious glint in his eye. "I'm gonna go see Ginny…"  
"No, wait!" George apparates and Fred collapses on to the bed. "Well, shit."  
"Fred?" Fred pops up as he hears Ron calling for him. Fred quickly picks up his wand and locks the door. "OI! FRED! LET ME IN!" Ron bangs on the door.  
"It's George, you bloody idiot," Fred calls out. "Buzz off. Fred went downstairs."  
"Okay." He hears Ron go back downstairs and he sighs. Fred sits in silence until he hears a knock on the door.  
"Hey, Fred… It's Hermione… Can I come in?"  
"Sure." Fred picks up his wand and unlocks the door. She walks in and closes the door behind her. "Hi."  
"Hi." They both sit in silence before Fred finds his voice again. "So, last night."  
"Yeah…"  
"It was amazing," Fred blurts before quickly covering his mouth. "Really?"  
"Yeah. It was."  
"Good, I thought so too."  
They sit in more silence before Hermione asks very quietly, "Can we take this slow?"  
"Yeah, no problem."  
"I need sometime to think it over too."  
"Take all the time you need." Hermione hugs Fred.  
"You're a really good guy, Fred." With that, Hermione leaves, leaving Fred star-eyed and blissfully happy.  
"Hey, Fre- Oi? You okay?" Fred snaps out of his half-awake state to see his twin standing in front of him. "Hmm, yeah, fine. Totally fine."  
"Oh. I see." George smirked. "Talked to Hermione, did you?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"But what? Did you ward her off already? Jeez, dude."  
"What? No, she just needs some time. To think she said."  
"Anyway, I convinced Mum to let us throw a party."  
"What? Why?"  
"It's technically a surprise birthday party for Harry, but I have… Other plans. It's only a small party of course. AND, mum and dad will be gone at an Order of the Phoenix meeting."  
"Brilliant," Fred murmurs in amazement. "I know right? We are mostly inviting their year Gryffindors, but we are inviting some more people. Lee for one."  
Fred groans. "We are pulling Lee into this?"  
"Of course." George grins while pulling out a stack of paper. "This trick is going to need some more help. By the way, Ginny's helping too." "Great. Gonna have the entire family help too?"  
"Nah, we'll save that for the first date."  
Fred groans and collapses back onto his bed while George sets out papers. This summer is going to be a lot harder than Fred planned. 


End file.
